kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Vs Hedorah
Godzilla Vs Hedorah Is A 1971 Tokusatsu Kaiju Film Produced By Toho Company Ltd And The Eleventh Installment In The Godzilla Series. Plot It Starts Out With A Long Shot Of Polluted Water Where The Smog Monster Rises Slowly.The Title Shows Onscreen.Credits Roll with shots of sludge and garbage floating past the water mixed with images Of a Woman Singing Save The Earth In Japanese.While In The Home Of The Yano Family.Consisting Of Dr Toru Yano.a marine biologist,his wife Toshie and his son Ken.A Fisherman comes to their house with a large black-colored tadpole-esque fish.A Friend Of The Yanos,Ken,the Doctor,and the fisherman agree it could not be a Tadpole For A Few Reasons.The Doctor Asks Where The Fisherman Caught It.and he said It was down where he normally went shrimping.he said it was strange he did not get any.As The Family And Their Friend Are Eating,The News Reports that A Large Creature.Similar To The Fish They Found.Attacking Two Ships,Destroying Them,The Theory As Put Out It Was That Is Was A Military Weapon.A Clear Photo of the creature comes onscreen in the report.Ken exclaims it was the same as the fight the man bought earlier.They Travel Down To Where The Fish Was Caught In Suruga Bay,the Doctor In Scuba Gear,the boy with knife and pail.The doctor tells his son he will return in thirty minutes and dives in.Dr Yano Swims Around For A while without finding anything other than trash on the bottom of the water.As Ken cracks open oysters attached to the rocks in the water,finding nothing,the creature causes a wave to crash into him.He Holds his knife up in the air as it jumps above him,making a large gash in its underbelly.It Swims Off,Leaving Ken on the rocks,calling out to his father that he saw the monster.The Doctor Soon Sees The Creature,It Goes Toward Him And burns His Face With Acid.He Is Later Returned Home later on having been treated for his burns.In an Interview with the press they discuss the two creatures(as the one that attacked Ken And Dr Yano was much smaller),Ken Refers To Them As Hedorahs,However The Name Appears To Catch On.They Discuss how both of the Hedorahs were found in polluted water.Another news reports states that three more tankers were sunk the the bigger of the two.A crude animated scene of a green Hedorah drinking oil from the tankers among thundreds of dead fish are shown.In the background.smoke billows from several chimney stacks.Classic Godzilla music Plays When Godzilla Appears In The Sunset Onscrenn And Roars.Various Shots Of The Polluted Water Appears Again.Ken has a short monologue about nuclear fallout and waste being put into sea as Godzilla Sets Fire to the sludge to on the water.Hedorah Than Appears in Land Form.And Begins to Feed On Pollution From A Factory.Godzilla Appears And Attacks Hedorah,only to find out that the monster is immune to his heat ray.Hedorah than retreats back to the ocean with Godzilla On his tail.Ken is At An Amusement Park And Rides on The Roller Coaster When He Sees And Spots Godzilla.Hedorah,Now On Flying Form Appears And Attacks And Rampages Through The City.Meanwhile,Dr.Yano studies Hedorahs blood to find sulfur.He Realizes That Hedorah Can Only Be Defeated By High Temperatures, and kills the small hedorah he had locked in his lab by electricuting It.The Arym Is Notified of This Weakness,And Proceeds to build A Machine To Destroy Hedorah In Mouth Fuji.Ken Goes To A Party In Mount Fuji Where Godzilla And Hedorah Battle Each Other.Hedorah Changes To His Final Form.Hedorah Then Defeats Godzilla,All The People At The Party Beging Throwing Torches At It.Hedorah Is About To Kill Them.But Godzilla Intervenes.Godzilla Fought Bravely And Valiantly But Is Once Again Defeated By Hedorah With The Power Lines Destroyed In The Process.The Military Lures Hedorah To The Weapon only To Find Out They Do Not Have Power.Godzilla Grabs And Hedorah And activates The Weapon with his heat ray frying him.He Removes The Two White Spheres From Hedorah And Destroys Them.A Weakened Hedorah Tries To Flee Be Godzilla Flies After Him.Hedorah returns To Land Form And Is drug Back To The Weapon By Godzilla.Godzilla Overpowers And Destroys Hedorah Starting With Activating The Weapon.Ken Says Goodbye To Godzilla As He Returns To Sea. Monsters Godzilla-The King Of The Monsters. Hedorah-The Smog Monster. Trivia * There Was Originally Going To Be A Godzilla Vs Hedorah Type New Godzilla Movie Called Godzilla 3d To The Max Where He Fights A Hedorah Type Monster Known As Deathla That Comes Out In 2009 But Was Scrapped And Replaced With Legendary Pictures Godzilla Reboot In 2014. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Movie